A purchaser of a gallon of paint will inevitably take it away in one of two standard forms of container. These containers are normally cylindrical, and have a cover that closes off the open end. One of these containers is of sheet metal, and has a rim configuration that is convoluted in a particular way to receive a similarly formed cover in a press fit. The point of interengagement of the rim and the cover is radially inward from the periphery of the container. The other form of standard container is of plastic material, and has a peripheral rim flange at the open end extending radially outward and adapted to receive deformable tabs on the cover. Occasionally, a snap-on attachment of the cover to the container has been noted.
The container forms a source of supply for the paint, which must be poured out into a trough for roller application, or into a small can that can be easily held while working with a paint brush. Storage of the paint is usually in the original container, and this is where the necessity for the pouring cover arises. The act of pouring the paint out of the can into the secondary container inevitably contaminates the rim area, and often results in a streak of wet paint extending down the side of the can. As the paint hardens in the rim, it complicates the next opening of the can, and often results in contamination of the contents with specks of dried paint.
Pouring covers have been devised for particular containers, but it is inconvenient and costly to produce an inventory of a number of pouring covers for various containers of about the same size. An effective pouring cover must be capable of discharging the contents of the can without contamination of the rim area, and without permitting leakage to the exterior. It is then capable of practical use for storage purposes, making it unnecessary to re-attach a pouring cover each time it is desired to make use of some of the contents of the can.